


Moirai

by clearmytime, teaseofnight



Category: DBSK | Tohoshinki | TVfXQ | TVXQ, JYJ (Band), SHINee, So Nyuh Shi Dae | Girls' Generation, Super Junior
Genre: Alternate Universe - Historical, Alternate Universe - Time Travel, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-04-06
Updated: 2015-04-05
Packaged: 2018-03-21 11:47:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,031
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3691104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/clearmytime/pseuds/clearmytime, https://archiveofourown.org/users/teaseofnight/pseuds/teaseofnight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>On the night of a special celestial event, modern day boy Lee Donghae suddenly finds himself hundreds of years back into the past, right in the time when the forces of Japan are threatening to invade the developing country of Korea, whose command and safety rests in the hands of their young king, Kyuhyun.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Moirai

**Author's Note:**

> Moi·ra [moi-ruh]  
> noun, plural Moi·rai [moi-rahy]
> 
> Classical Mythology .  
> a. the personification of fate.  
> b. Moirai, the Fates.

Donghae should've known better than to trust anything a mysterious lady gave him. His politeness and her added insistence influenced his decision to accept the foreign object that ultimately brought him to the place he was in that moment. Surrounded by buildings he only saw tourists visit and by people dressed in clothes he had only seen in history books or dramas, it had not been difficult for Donghae to figure out just where he had landed himself into – right smack in the time of Joseon.

 

            And all he really wanted was to have a cigarette.

 

            Holding back a sigh, he tried to stay still as he felt the king's eyes scan over him. He bit the inside of his cheek to hold back the initial reaction he wanted to make, but held it back. If there was one thing he learned about royalty in the history books, it was to never show disrespect in front of a king.

 

            Not unless he wanted to have his head cut off faster than he could ask why.

 

            "So...your name is Lee Donghae?"

           

            Donghae responded with a forced nod, keeping his eyes on the ground. He refused to meet the king's gaze as he knew that he shouldn't. There had already been numerous stories from his history teacher regarding unfortunate events of people making the mistake of looking at royalty in the eye, which ultimately led to their untimely deaths, that he heard for him to quickly get a clue on what to really do in front of monarchs.

 

            "Look at me when I'm talking to you."

 

            Inhaling deeply, Donghae did as he was commanded, his eyes gradually settling on the man sitting on a large chair right on the very top of the steps before him.

 

            The king was far too handsome and breathtaking.

 

            "Lee Donghae, is it?" the King asked again.

 

            Donghae breathed out. "Yes, it is."

           

            "Ah, he speaks."

 

            “Of course I can speak,” Donghae mumbled to himself, earning judging looks from everyone inside the room. “I apologize.”

 

            “Your Majesty.” The King spared his eunuch, a gangly man named Changmin, a quick glance before settling his gaze back to the stranger. “Shall we send him to the cells?”

 

            Donghae's eyes instantly widened, his face immediately becoming pale. “W-Wait–”

 

            “Did I say anything like that? Why are you assuming that I will send him to the cells?” the King demanded, causing everyone to stiffen in their positions. “Lee Donghae.”

 

            Looking back at the King, Donghae straightened up. “Ah...y-yes, Your Majesty?”

 

            “Who sent you here?” the King questioned. “Who are you working for?”

 

            “Working for?” Donghae made a face. “Uh...okay, you see, there was this–”

 

            “How dare you speak to His Majesty like that!?” one of the ministers yelled out.

 

            “Insolent!”

 

            “Have him beheaded!”

 

            “Silence!”

 

            The noises inside the room quickly died down, leaving nothing but the sounds of the winds from outside to be heard. As everyone lowered their heads in obedience, the evident tension within the room took center stage, with no one daring to break it.

 

            “Eunuch Shim.” The eunuch lowered his head in a form of respect in response to the King's call. “Have a room prepared for him near the cells. We will not keep him a prisoner, but have guards keep an eye on him. Tomorrow, he shall be presented in court. I hope that by that time, he has already learned respect.”

 

            Wanting to curse at his bad luck, Donghae didn't even resist when the guards roughly grabbed him.

 

            "We shall see what your purpose is," the King declared. "But if you're found to be a spy, you will be beheaded."

 

            Donghae bit his tongue, giving the King a look before lowering his head as he was dragged away.

 

            "Are you sure that's a good idea?" the Queen asked, finally speaking up from where she sat beside the King.

 

            The King frowned, looking at her with tired eyes. "Do you doubt me? We have no idea who he is and that clothing of his is strange. This is the best I can do without passing judgment on him so soon before knowing his story."

 

            "I am merely asking you to be more polite to our guest," his wife hummed out. "The poor thing looked confused."

 

            "Seohyun...you're being too kind."

 

            Seohyun smiled innocently at him. "I merely speak my mind. Now, if you excuse me, I do wish to have my walk before night falls."

 

            The King, Kyuhyun, looked at her with wonder in his gaze. "Do you wish for me to join you?"

 

            "I'll be fine," she told him. "Perhaps I'll even see our guest alone."

 

            "Seohyun."

 

            "Oh, don't worry so much," Seohyun argued lightly. "I'll probably have a better chance of having a decent conversation with him than you since you will only interrogate the poor soul."

 

            Kyuhyun made a face at that. "It is my duty. I must ensure the safety of our country."

 

            The Queen sent him a soft smile. “I'm quite certain that the stranger would not even attempt to destroy our country. I have confidence in the fact that he has no resources to do as such.”

 

            “And how certain are you of that?”

 

            “I am the _Queen_.”

 

            Rising from her seat, Seohyun gave the King a deep bow, with her entourage following suit. She waited for a few seconds before turning back, leaving the room just as Kyuhyun stood up.

 

            “I'm retiring for the evening. I do not wish to be disturbed,” Kyuhyun stated in an empty tone as he began to leave the room.

 

            Changmin nodded slowly, keeping up right behind the King along with the rest of his entourage (much like the Queen's). “Your Majesty, the party of General Lee will be arriving tomorrow by daybreak.”

 

            “Who has he left to man his post?”

 

            “His lieutenant, Your Majesty,” Changmin answered in a low tone. “He said he needs to discuss with you the next plans.”

 

            Kyuhyun bit back the urge to sigh out. It was the proper thing to do as a leader of a country whose safety was being threatened by outside forces. To show any form of weakness or exasperation in the midst of a war would do nothing to help them in their current situation. All Kyuhyun could really do was put on a brave face and continue to plan out possible ways in order to win.

 

            Being afraid was not an option.

 

            “Once he arrives, send him to my palace immediately,” Kyuhyun ordered before he took a step inside his room. “Now, leave me be.”

 

            “But, Your Majesty, do you not nee–”

 

            “Not tonight, Changmin.”

 

            Hearing the door close behind him, Kyuhyun finally allowed himself to release the deep breath he had been holding in. He closed his eyes, rubbing his face furiously as he slid down the ground. Lying on his back, the King wrapped his arms around himself and curled up into a ball, listening to the silence in the dead of the night – the only real thing that was constant in his life.

\- - -

 

            Kyuhyun wasn't certain how he was going to be able to piece together everything that he was staring at right in that moment. From his queen's gentle smile to the stranger's current outfit to the ministers not-so-subtly whispering around them, there was just too many things to take in for him to be able to form an appropriate response from a kind. It was most important for him to say something that held much impact with regards to the current situation. But in that moment, no decent thought came into his mind.

 

            The most dangerous part of it all was Seohyun's sudden request to take in the stranger as an addition to her manservants.

 

            "Your Majesty, might I request for you to not stare at him like that," Seohyun spoke up. "He feels evidently uncomfortable under your scrutiny."

 

            "As he should," Kyuhyun retorted. “Now, explain to me why you've asked such an impossible thing.”

 

            "Because he isn't from this time."

 

            Kyuhyun blinked before making a face. "I'm sorry, but may you please repeat that? He doesn't belong in this time?"

 

            Seohyun nodded before gesturing to Donghae. "Donghae, tell him."

 

            Jumping in surprise upon hearing his name called out, Donghae finally had the courage to raise his head. He remembered the tone that the King had used on him last night about speaking to him, which was enough for him to learn his lesson right away. "I come from the year 2014. All the way in the future."

 

            "And what proof do you have?"

 

            "The clothes you saw me wear yesterday wasn't enough proof?" Donghae made a face, but quickly apologized when he saw the looks being given to him. He dug around his clothes before taking out a strange device Kyuhyun had never seen before.

 

            Kyuhyun stared. "What is that?"

 

            "It's a cellphone. You use it to be able to call people from long distances," Donghae explained.

 

            The ministers tried to hide their shock and disbelief after hearing Donghae's words, their muffled voices barely leaving a mark within the room.

 

            Sensing the atmosphere, Donghae swept his gaze all over the room before settling back to the King. “As I said, I'm from the future. And this...is something that the future has.”

 

            Kyuhyun merely gave him a curious look.

 

            “Don't worry. We still write letters,” Donghae quickly added in. “Just not as often as you do now.”

 

            Seohyun held back her giggle, covering her mouth her a hand. “See, Your Majesty? He is harmless.”

 

            “We are still uncertain of that,” Kyuhyun retorted. “What is your purpose here?”

 

            Sighing out, Donghae began to relate his tale in front of the whole court. Ignoring all the gasps and questioning remarks that accompanied his explanation, he went into great detail of how he came to find himself in their time. He tried his best not to punch the next guy closest to him who said something offensive to his ears and willed himself to keep his composure as best as he could, not wanting to have himself poisoned or beheaded anytime soon.

 

            “And this...amulet you speak of.” The King raised an eyebrow. “Where is it now?”

 

            “That's the problem. I can't find it anywhere. I'm not even sure if it came with me when I was transported here,” Donghae confessed shamefully. “I don't even know if it would help in getting me back home, but it's my only connection right now.”

 

            Kyuhyun pressed his lips together and leaned back on his throne. “If what you say is the truth, then we have no reason to execute you...yet.”

 

            The Queen's eyes brightened with hope as she gazed at Kyuhyun.

 

            “Send a message throughout the whole land. Whosoever finds the amulet this man speaks of should come forward immediately. For now, he will be kept here within the palace grounds, forbidden to leave no matter what.”

 

            Changmin bowed in understanding. “Shall we transfer him to the cells, Your Majesty, or will he be staying in his current quarters?”

 

            “Move him to the Inner Court where we can keep an eye on him,” Kyuhyun stated, much to the surprise of the ministers. “No word is to get out about his existence. If one peep is heard outside, all of you will pay greatly.”

 

            No one dared to argue, even with evident displeasure on the faces of the ministers.

 

            Kyuhyun breathed out. "Now then. You're all dismissed. I wish to speak to him alone, that means you as well, Seohyun."

 

            Everyone bowed, leaving the room reluctantly with Seohyun sending a small smile towards Donghae.  As soon as they were alone, he tried not to fidget whilst Kyuhyun stared at him. He bit his lower lip, trying his best to keep his composure without giving away how he really felt.

 

            Back in his time, he was known for being an infamous troublemaker. His rebellious attitude was off the charts - it was a miracle that people still liked him. But he knew right off the bat that that kind of reputation did not mater where he currently resided, and Donghae had no intention of getting himself killed should he ever attempt to get into trouble.

 

            "What happened to the clothes you were previously wearing?"

 

            Taken aback by the sudden question, Donghae blinked slowly. "One of the guards took it," he confessed. "And told me to change."

 

            Despite not seeing the King, it was evident in the way that Donghae refused to move that he knew he was being watched closely. The very thought alone made his skin crawl. One thing that Donghae hated was people staring at him like he was on display in a store of some kind. His infamous reputation back in his time did absolutely nothing to help that, but it was a situation he had grown to ignore.

 

            That moment was _different_.

 

            “What exactly do you plan on doing in our land for the time being?” Kyuhyun spoke up, startling Donghae once again who hadn't expected him to talk so soon.

 

            “Uh...” For a moment, Donghae considered his options, which were really close to nothing. “I suppose...there's nothing that I can actually do around here. I'm not from this time, after all. I don't have anything to do..unless, of course, His Majesty would have something for me to do...or Her Majesty...”

 

            “Her Majesty?” Both of Kyuhyun's eyebrows rose, the surprise flashing on his eyes. “You've taken a liking to my queen?”

 

            “Oh, no, no! No, not like that, Your Majesty. I was just–”

 

            “Most kings would've had you executed by now, your body mangled and your insides scattered all over the land. But I...see no reason to do that as you are a curious case to me and my ministers, and the Queen seems to find you rather interesting – and she's not really curious about matters that do not concern her,” Kyuhyun interjected, watching as Donghae cautiously lifted his head. “But once I find out that you are lying to me and that you are nothing but a spy sent by our enemies, you shall be executed in public without any question.”

 

            Donghae took a big gulp at the warning.

 

            Quietly releasing a deep breath, Kyuhyun sat straight. “For now, you shall be serving the Queen as a low-level servant. She will be your mistress, and you serve no one else but her...unless it is the King. Your residence shall be in the Inner Court, and your first duty will be to relate everything about yourself to the Queen. After which, she will decide what to do with you.”

 

            Donghae nearly sagged in relief, but hid it as he bowed towards Kyuhyun. "Yes, Your Majesty."

                       

            "Very well then. You may leave and seek out the Queen. Once you relate everything to her, your are now hers to command."

 

            Giving another deep bow, Donghae hurried out of the court room without even sparing the guards a glance. He nearly breathed out in relief upon leaving the King's presence, thankful that he was able to make it out alive and unscathed. Rubbing his hand together, he began to walk further away from the palace, but slowed down his steps when he saw a stranger garbed in full body armor gazing at him with hard eyes.

 

            Though the uneasy feeling returned to him upon feeling the intense stare, he just bowed his head, quickly getting out of the way in order to find a friendly servant who might be willing to help him find the Queen.

\- - -

 

            Hyukjae wasn't sure what to think. When he heard from Changmin what had just happened during his absence, his first instinct was to approach the King in order to ensure he was okay. The last thing he expected was to run into the very stranger, who seemed rather confused and lost.

 

            He had watched the stranger practically flee before gaining permission to enter the court room.

 

            “Your Majesty,” Hyukjae heard Changmin speak up. “The General is here.”

 

            Kyuhyun shifted his gaze towards his eunuch before looking ahead of him, nodding once as Hyukjae bowed towards him in greeting. “What has brought you back here so suddenly? I thought we agreed that you will be staying there.”

 

            “Forgive my sudden return, Your Majesty, but it is important that I speak with you regarding what my men had recently discovered,” Hyukjae stated, presenting a scroll to Changmin who stepped forward to accept it. “That is a detailed report aligning all the current active hide-outs of our enemies. They've managed to take over two towns, forcing its residents to flee to the nearest ones. Supplies from these towns are close to running low–”

 

            “I have heard. The Chief Minister had informed me of that matter, and I've already sent fresh supplies to them,” Kyuhyun cut in before opening the scroll that Hyukjae had given. Staring at the words, his forehead creased as he took it all in, mentally telling himself not to show any signs of his personal thoughts and feelings right before his eunuch. “Changmin, you may leave us now. I wish to speak with the General alone.”

 

            Obediently, Changmin left in silent haste after giving his deepest bow towards the King and Hyukjae. Once he was no longer in sight, Kyuhyun tossed the scroll towards the desk in front of him.

 

            “How did this happen?” Kyuhyun questioned the General, his tone different. “How did they manage to take over those lands, Hyukjae? I sent you out there to protect our people, our country. Why did you come back here with such a disappointing report?”

 

            Hyukjae bowed his head. "Forgive me, Your Majesty. I hadn't expected the enemy to come up with such devious plots over the past few days. They seemed to have increased in numbers."

 

            "But it means that our people are being threatened," Kyuhyun retorted. "They're in danger, and you've not been able to protect them."

 

            The General didn't react, though he knew that the King's words were true.

 

            He had failed in his task.

 

            Kyuhyun sighed heavily (something he had been doing so much ever since the war began). "Rest for a couple days before returning to your post. We cannot afford to be idle while our enemy has taken over two towns."

 

            "Yes, Your Majesty." Hyukjae paused, uncertainty painted on his face.

 

            The King quickly took notice of it. "What is it?"

 

            "I've heard from a few servants about your new...guest," Hyukjae began slowly. "And I've ran into—"

 

            Kyuhyun stopped him by holding up a hand. "Do not speak of him. Forget you ever saw him and focus on your task. Don't ever mention his presence. We do not want anyone to know about him."

 

            "But, Your Majesty, are you sure about this? What if he's a spy?"

 

            "I've taken that into consideration, Hyukjae. You know that I always take precautions. He is being watched until I can figure out his purpose."

 

            Though there was evident hesitation in his face, Hyukjae could only bow in understanding. “Very well.”

 

            “Hold on a moment,” Kyuhyun called out once he saw the General moving to leave. “There is something else I wish to talk to you.”

 

            Hyukjae lifted his head, eyes landing on the King who was staring at him. “Your Majesty?”

 

            “The strange man has lost something of his. It's an amulet of sorts, which was supposedly the reason why he has been brought to our land.” Kyuhyun shifted a bit in his seat, straightening up once again. “I want you to find it and bring it back here as soon as possible. The sooner we find it, the sooner we can rid ourselves of him.”

 

            The King's last words brought a certain satisfaction within Hyukjae, almost making him want to smile. “Certainly, Your Majesty. I will do whatever it takes to find it.”

 

            “I know you will,” Kyuhyun muttered quietly. “You are now dismissed.”

 

            With a quiet farewell, Hyukjae left the court room and nodded towards Changmin who smiled at him slightly before offering a bow. As he stepped down from the palace, a deep sigh of relief escaped his lips, masked away by the hard expression he carried. He craned his neck back to look at the palace and wondered to himself if leaving again was the right thing to do.

\- - -

 

            “Your world seems to be very interesting. I can picture it being a colorful place,” Seohyun remarked delightedly, her smile so bright and wide. “I'm very happy that I am the first one to hear about this. I must thank His Majesty for bestowing upon me this honor of having you under my care.”

 

            Donghae gazed at the Queen as if she was insane. Never had he ever met anyone be so easily taken to a stranger that they clearly knew nothing about, especially him who was still considered as a threat to their whole country. Seohyun's attitude was certainly a far contrast from her husband, but Donghae could only consider it an advantage for him.

 

            He smiled crookedly. "Thank you, Your Majesty. Though, I somehow find it hard to believe that you seem to believe what I'm saying."

 

            "I've no reason to believe otherwise," the Queen told him simply as she led him around the Inner Palace gardens. It was vast, ranging from all sorts of flowers Donghae recognized. The whole place was a beautiful scene of colour, even he would admit that. "That device you showed to me earlier seemed particularly interesting. What was it you called again?"

 

            "A cell phone, Your Majesty."

 

            Seohyun nodded. "Never have I ever thought it would grow to become that advanced in your world," she hummed. "Those...pictures of those women you have, though..."

 

            Donghae chuckled softly. "That's my mother and younger sister, Your Majesty. It was taken before they..."

 

            Hearing him trail off, Seohyun turned to gaze at him curiously, noticing the saddened expression on his face. "Since...?"

 

            "It's nothing, Your Majesty. Just..forget what I said about them."

 

            The Queen blinked a few times while she stared at Donghae. She noted the way he quickly erased his previous expression, masking it with an empty one that reminded him so much of someone else's. Though she was genuinely concerned what had brought it on, Seohyun decided not to press further, thinking that Donghae would tell her about it if he so wishes to.

 

            It was something he learned to do when she became the Queen.

 

            Looking on ahead, Seohyun suddenly stopped in her tracks upon catching sight of a familiar figure conversing with one of her maids. Her face immediately fell when she was certain of who it was, an action that Donghae did not miss.

 

            “Your Majesty?” Slowly, Donghae followed her gaze, falling on the man he had seen before. Involuntarily, he stiffened.

 

            “Your Majesty,” Hyukjae greeted with a deep bow.

 

            “You have returned,” Seohyun quietly said, her tone detached. “How was the journey?”

 

            “It was well, Your Majesty,” the General replied. “I hope your health is doing fine.”

 

            “I am in perfect condition, but thank you for that.” Turning towards Donghae, Seohyun's lips formed into a gentle smile. “I suppose you are here for our guest. Has the King ordered something for you to do?”

 

            Hyukjae nodded once. “I merely wish to ask him a detailed description of the amulet he had lost in order for us to have an idea of what we're looking for.”

 

            “The King had ordered you to do as such?” A surprise look crossed Seohyun's face. “I...see...Well, allow me to introduce our guest first. This is Lee Donghae, as he had said. Donghae, I'd like you to meet General Lee Hyukjae, head of the army and the King's most trusted man.”

 

            Donghae gave Hyukjae a polite bow in greeting, epeating what he had been doing so ever since he arrived in their time.

 

            "I shall leave you two then." Seohyun smiled. "Donghae, once you're done here, you may go rest in your new quarters. If I need you, I shall send one of my maids to you."

 

            "Yes, Your Majesty."

 

            Once the Queen had disappeared from their view, Donghae's uneasiness began to surface whilst he tried hard not to fidget under Hyukjae's strong gaze.

 

            "This amulet," Hyukjae began. "What does it look like?"

 

            Donghae nearly raised an eyebrow, but instead bit his lip. "It looks like the sun with the crescent moon inside of it along with a ruby."

 

            "Is that all?"

 

            "It has inscriptions in the back of it," Donghae continued. “Really old Chinese language, I guess.”

 

            Hyukjae was silent for a moment. "Very well, then."

 

            Nodding, Donghae waited for Hyukjae to leave, but grew more uncomfortable when the General continued to stare at him.

 

            He cleared his throat. "Yes...?"

 

            "Do not go anywhere near the King," Hyukjae said suddenly, startling Donghae. "You are an outsider. You do not belong here, so keep your distance away from him else I behead you myself."

 

            Donghae hadn't even managed to give a reply when Hyukjae finally left him alone. A sour expression masked his face when the General was gone. "It's not like I wanna get close to him, anyway," he whispered to himself.

 

            “Best listen to him, though, or you will not like the consequences.” Donghae whirled around and blinked curiously at the two strange men before him. “Never ever get on the General's bad side.”

 

            “I never wanted to,” Donghae mumbled, leaning back a little. “Uh...who are...”

 

            “Oh! We forgot to introduce ourselves!” The taller one of the two straightened up. “My name is Junsu and this is Jonghyun. We work for the Ministry of Rites.”

 

            Donghae nodded slowly. “Nice to meet you.”

 

            Junsu grinned happily. “We were actually there in the celebration when you suddenly appeared. You actually gave Jonghyun nightmares that evening.”

 

            “I was not thrilled,” Jonghyun muttered.

 

            “We're here to see the Queen regarding the upcoming celebration of one of the princess' birthday,” Junsu related, still looking oddly chipper. “We didn't expect to run into you here. So...what did you and the General talk about?”

 

            “He just...he asked me about something I lost,” Donghae mumbled out his reply, not wanting to reveal too much for fear that it may be against the King's rules on him.

 

            “I see.” Junsu's head moved up and down in a weird nod.

 

            “You should listen to him and keep your distance from the King. It is not wise to test his patience,” Jonghyun added in a deep tone. “He does not do well with strangers who threaten the safety of His Majesty.”

 

            Donghae answered him with a short nod. "I'll...take his warning to heart then. If you excuse me, I should probably head back to my chambers."

 

            "Oh, we'll escort you!" Junsu said happily, earning a frustrated groan from Jonghyun. "I wanted to talk to you about this world you came from."

 

            That got Donghae to twitch, a strained smile on his face. "Can we reschedule? I am feeling a bit tired."

 

            "Certainly! Perhaps I can even request the Queen to lend me your services."

 

            Jonghyun saw the look on Donghae's face, which made him sigh. "Don't pay him any mind. He's just...very happy about a lot of things."

 

            Junsu beamed. "I'm just eager!"

 

            "Is he always like this?" Donghae questioned, discreetly moving away from he two men.

 

            "Unfortunately," came Jonghyun's dry response. “You'll get used to it when you say here long enough. He quite known for not keeping his mouth shut.”          

 

            Jonghyun pulled Junsu by the arm as soon as he noticed where they were headed. He shook his head at the older man and nodded towards Donghae before dragging Junsu away, leaving a confused Donghae standing alone.

 

            “Yep. People here are just as weird as back home.”

\- - -

 

            Changmin smiled gently when the maids took away the tray of tonic from Kyuhyun's bedside. Waiting until the door was closed, he looked back at the King who was adjusting his evening clothes. There was no sign of him sleeping anytime soon, which had been the expression on Kyuhyun's face ever since the threat on their country became too harsh to ignore.

 

            The only solace that the King found in the dark times was being with his daughters, but that alone was something he couldn't do quite often as he wished. Pressure on him having a son lingered all around the palace, which would become like a piercing scream every time he saw any of his daughters. Though he was in no rush to have a son, Kyuhyun knew he could not escape that duty. As it was already his twelfth year of reigning, the proper time had already passed by for him to already have an heir, and it was an issue neither him nor the Queen dared to discuss.

 

            “Your Majesty, perhaps it is best if you sleep now. You've already drank your tonic, after all,” Changmin suggested, frowning when the King began to read one of the scrolls near his side. “It is already late.”

 

            “I will soon, Changmin. I just want to go over these first.” Lifting his gaze to look at his eunuch, Kyuhyun gave him a short nod. “You may go now. Do not worry about me anymore.”

 

            Although reluctant, Changmin nodded and bowed before leaving the room.

 

            Sighing as he was finally alone, Kyuhyun looked back over at the scroll he was reading. It was another report of the situations in the towns far from the Palace. Though nothing was explicitly bad, the threat of that turning differently was growing more and more serious as the days went by. With their enemies slowly inching closer and closer to the main towns, the fear within him also increased by the day.

 

            For twelve years, his country had been threatened ever since his reign began, and clearly, there was no sign of it stopping any time soon. It was a battle he knew he couldn't escape from no matter how much he wished for it to.

 

            Japan was a super power no one could brush off so easily.

 

            An hour or so eventually passed before Kyuhyun finally finished his reading. Rolling back the scroll securely, his gaze trailed that towards the candle beside him. He noted the size it was still left to stand, which made him realize that he still had much time left for the evening. Standing up, he made his way out of his palace where he was greeted by his large entourage.

 

            “It's fine. I will just have a walk.”

 

            Offering a kind smile towards his guards and servants, Kyuhyun went on ahead, keeping an even pace while he looked around everything he passed by. Every time walked by the random plants that were scattered around the whole palace grounds, he would let his fingers brush against the flowers, humming quietly to himself before he passed them. The mere sight of them was enough to remind him that despite the war, they were still living a good life.

 

            But in the back of his mind, he knew it wouldn't last that long, especially for his people.

 

            The King stopped in his tracks and told his servants to stay back once they reached the bridge that linked to the two-story pavilion above a man-made small island. Palace officials had declared it a sacred place that honored the previous king who had it built in memory of his dear queen, Kyuhyun's mother. It was a place that Kyuhyun went to as often as he could as it reminded him of the simpler times before he was officially declared as the Crown Prince and, ultimately, the King – both of which were times before the war became a real threat to the safety of his people.

 

            Walking inside, Kyuhyun was not surprised to find someone already there. Though he hadn't been expecting him, there was no reason for him to be startled by his presence. More often than not, the pavilion was where they would meet, just like the very first time they did.

 

            Kyuhyun made his way to where he was standing, not even bothering to say anything as he stopped right by his side. Gazing at the view before them through a small window that overlooked the waters, he let out a heavy breath as if he had been keeping himself from doing so. The action alone made him feel somewhat relaxed, if only for that moment, but it was the gentle touch against the curve of his back that really helped him.

 

            "You're stressed."

 

            "It comes with the duty of being king."

 

            "You know that I—"

 

            Shaking his head, the King said nothing as he continued to gaze out. But he looked over at the other man when he felt a slight nudge, closing his eyes briefly when he felt a kiss pressed against his lips, no matter how faint it was.

 

            "When are you leaving?" Kyuhyun whispered.

 

            Hyukjae sighed softly. "In the morning. I thought I'd come here to clear my head before retiring."

 

            Nodding, Kyuhyun looked away again. "Do be sure not to let anything else threaten our people."

 

            "I know, Kyuhyun," Hyukjae whispered. "But you need to rest."

 

            Kyuhyun shook his head. "No, it's fine. I do not want to rest yet. I want to spend more time with you."

 

            That had the general smile softly, and the two fell into silence again.

 

            The King could fondly recall the day he met Hyukjae - it was a day when he started out early as king and had needed a place of comfort to get away from his overwhelming duty.

 

            Hyukjae was exactly what he needed to help him out of that slump.

 

            Though the years that passed brought them farther from each other, Kyuhyun had been there to witness Hyukjae's steady ascend into his position. It eventually brought them back together, allowing them to rebuild their friendship from where they left it off. But it took years after Hyukjae became the general before they became what they were then.

 

            Lovers.

 

            It had started out as an awkward thing, with the both of them not knowing what had transpired between them, until someone finally confessed. Hyukjae was the one who had stepped up to the task, admitting his feelings for the King with both confidence and fear in his eyes. The memory of it was planted in Kyuhyun's mind forever, and it was something he still went back to whenever he missed the General.

 

            Their relationship was a kept secret that they both knew everyone else had an inkling of – at best. Kyuhyun never once confessed to his wife, his eunuch, or any of his concubines about his affair with the General, but he was certain that they knew through some twisted way that they were able to discover. He and Hyukjae were never blatant about it, never once showed their affections for each other in front of anyone else but them, which was their way of respecting what everyone wanted to remain as the norm.

 

            But they were deeply in love with each other.

 

            Hyukjae slid the hand from Kyuhyun's back to his waist, managing to pull him closer. “It's cold tonight. You should've worn more robes.”

 

            “I was about to sleep, but it wouldn't come to me,” Kyuhyun said, his head falling against the General's shoulder. “I wish you wouldn't have to leave so soon.”

 

            "Neither do I."

 

            Closing his eyes, Kyuhyun breathed in his scent, taking it all in as he was unsure of how long it would take until he would be able to see him again. "Spend it with me?"

 

            "I wish I could, but it's too risky right now. We would not have the time to exchange pleasant greetings before I have to go."

 

            Though disappointed, the King decided to nod in understanding. "Just be sure to come back alive."

 

            Hyukjae chuckled softly. "I will. And do take care of yourself, Kyuhyun," he said softly. "I worry about you."

 

            The younger nodded again, closing his eyes as he took in Hyukjae's warmth. If he could, he'd freeze that time forever.

 

            He didn't want Hyukjae to go, but knew there was no other way.

 

            Duty came first.

\- - -


End file.
